


Faith, Hope, Love

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hope, Love, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: The body Ravenna made for Aeriel is eerily true to life, except for when it isn't.
Relationships: Aeriel/Erin (Darkangel Trilogy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Faith, Hope, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny Darkangel ficlet I started some years ago and couldn't figure out how to finish until August 6, whereupon I happened to open the file and the answer came to me. So I wrote the ending and then tweaked the beginning and middle to match. :)

The body Ravenna made for Aeriel is eerily true to life, but its artificiality shows in subtle ways. Her skin never darkens under Solstar's light. Her eyes weep at the bidding of her heart, but never from minor irritants like onions or dust. Her hair and nails neither grow nor break and fray, and she only breathes to speak.

Some daymonths, that changelessness stalks her dreams with nets and spears of panic, the depths of her mind convinced she is trapped in a living grave. Waking, her breath quickened to reflexive, unneeded gasps, she remains uneasy at how close her borrowed life mirrors the frozen, soulless mockery Oriencor made of her icari.

On those nights, Erin sleeps close at Aeriel's side, the warmth of her body and the rise of her chest both comfort and scourge. Each beat of her heart, each touch of her hands and lips, is a slow drip of tears on the ramparts of Aeriel's fear, until at last the rocky, jagged fastness is worn to fertile plains where hope and faith can blossom once again.


End file.
